


An Ode to Lunch

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [15]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunch is the best meal of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'lunch' challenge. Posting for archiving purposes.

Mike Cutter thought lunch was the best meal of the day.

Especially when he got to watch Connie Rubirosa sip her tea, or coffee, and nibble at her food.

On sunny days, especially, Mike was content to let the sun filter in through the window and reflect off the dark strands of her hair.

Oh, he could wax eloquent on her hair, not to mention her eyes. They were brown, but he found at a certain angle, a hint of gold could be seen.

She throws away her garbage.

Yes, he thinks, lunch truly is the best meal of the day.


End file.
